SPRING: Too Magical to Be True
by Sukie 'Suu' Foxie
Summary: Suka, duka, mereka telah membaginya bersama. Tawa, canda, luka, air mata, mereka pun telah menghadapinya berdua. / ShikaIno for SIVE 2015. Also for my sweetey honey, Ay! :*


Kedua tangan itu saling bergenggaman. Meski sosok yang satu terbaring lemah di atas ranjang, tapi wajahnya diupayakan untuk menyunggingkan sebuah senyum. Entah apa yang dirasakan si gadis yang tengah tumbang karena demam itu.

Padahal, pernikahan mereka sudah di depan mata.

Nara Shikamaru hanya bisa tersenyum miris untuk menanggapi senyuman gadisnya—tunangannya. Sementara benaknya menyerukan tanda-tanda peringatan.

* * *

**SPRING: TOO MAGICAL TO BE TRUE**

_**Disclaimer**_** : **_**I do not own**_** Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

_**No commercial advantages is gained by making this fanfic.**_

_**Warning: AU. Cliffy cliffy fluffy. OOC-ness (?). **_

_**For SIVE 2015**_

_**Spring/Blissful**_

**_If you love _****ShikaIno, _please join_:**

**ShikaIno FB Group (Purple Haze), twitter phazesanctuary, fansite : www. phaze-ina. co. nr (_without the space_)**

* * *

_**[Note: inspired by a true story, with a lot of modification**_

_**So, here also I dedicate it for you—**_**AY**_**! X"D]**_

* * *

"Ino," Shikamaru memulai.

Gadis itu hanya mengerjap dengan lemah. Karena Shikamaru tak juga melanjutkan, Ino akhirnya bertanya, "Ada apa, Shika?"

"Kau sakit karena stress mau menikah denganku, ya?" Shikamaru berusaha agar nada suaranya terdengar biasa—kalau bisa, ia ingin membuatnya tampak seperti lelucon belaka—tetapi ia gagal. Rasa ingin tahu bercampur kecemasan itu terlalu terlihat.

"Hah?

Helaan napas panjang terdengar dari sang arah lelaki. Ia mengelus-elus jemari Ino dengan ibu jarinya sebelum ia mengulangi kata-katanya,

"Kau jadi sakit seperti ini … apa karena kau stress mau menikah denganku?"

Perlahan-lahan, Ino menggeser tubuhnya. Kini punggungya sudah bersandar pada sandaran tempat tidur. Sesaat ia terbatuk tapi begitu Shikamaru menawarkan untuk mengambilkannya minuman, Ino menolak. Ia malah menahan tangan Shikamaru agar pemuda itu tak beranjak ke mana-mana.

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?" tanya Ino dengan suara yang sedikit serak.

Shikamaru jadi salah tingkah. Seakan-akan, ia baru saja meragukan calon istri di hadapannya ini. Ia pun menggaruk pipinya dengan ujung telunjuk.

"Soalnya, Ibumu bilang, 'kan? 'Jangan stress, kau sudah mau menikah.' Karena itu, kupikir kau … merasa tertekan karena akan segera menikah denganku?"

Mata Ino menatap Shikamaru dalam-dalam. Tangannya sendiri enggan melepas tangan Shikamaru. Lalu, selanjutnya, tangan Ino yang lain bergerak-gerak, seolah memanggil Shikamaru untuk mendekat.

Alis Shikamaru terangkat, tapi ia tetap memenuhi permintaan sang tunangan. Tanpa diduga, Ino kemudian melepaskan pegangan tangan mereka dan kemudian merangkum wajah Shikamaru dengan kedua tangannya. Lalu, perlahan-lahan, Ino menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Shikamaru dan memejamkan mata.

Shikamaru bisa merasakan suhu badan Ino yang memang lebih hangat dari biasanya. Tapi, sekejap, ia merasa kehangatan tubuh Ino bagaikan menular. Apa Ino sedang menularinya virus flu? Ah, pemikiran macam apa itu?

"Iya, aku stress. Tapi, bukan karena aku akan menikah denganmu," Ino akhirnya menjawab. "Kau tahu, menikah denganmu adalah hal yang paling kuinginkan, melebihi apa pun. Kita sudah bersama sejak lama, kau sudah mengenalku luar-dalam. Kau adalah pria terbaik yang kupikir bisa mendampingiku—terlepas dari sifat pemalasmu, ya. Ha, ha!"

"Lantas kena—"

"Shikamaru," sela Ino sambil menjauhkan wajah keduanya. Kali ini, Shikamaru bisa melihat senyum di wajah Ino. "Kau tahu, selama dua puluh tiga tahun ini, aku tinggal bersama orang tuaku. Aku hidup bersama mereka. Namun, sebentar lagi, aku akan meninggalkan mereka, hidup bersamamu. Kupikir, aku bisa tetap tenang. Nyatanya, aku merasa cemas juga. Apa aku … bisa?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Maksudku," Ino menghela napas panjang. Sial, batuk membuat dadanya terkadang merasa sesak. "Maksudku, aku tidak seseksi dan sedewasa mantanmu itu—apa aku bisa menjadi istri yang baik untukmu nanti? Lalu, kadang aku berpikir, apa sebaiknya aku tetap bekerja atau berhenti saja? Namun, Sakura bilang, rumah sakit sedang kekurangan orang. Oh—belum lagi urusan rumah tangga, selama ini, aku hanya bisa memasak mi instan, telur dadar, dan nasi goreng. Kalau nanti punya anak, apa aku akan—"

Celotehan panjang Ino terhenti karena mendadak saja, Shikamaru mengecup bibirnya. Mata Ino pun mengerjap-ngerjap dengan lucu. _Uh-oh_! Rasanya, suhu tubuhnya semakin meningkat.

"_Hmph_! Ternyata itu. Kukira—" Shikamaru tak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Ia malah tertawa dengan puas.

Berkebalikan dengan Shikamaru, Ino-lah yang terlihat tidak puas.

"Kaukira apa?"

"Kukira, kau masih memikirkan mantanmu dan kemudian menyesal karena memutuskan untuk menerima lamaranku."

"Hah?"

Shikamaru menggeleng sembari bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Ia kemudian sedikit merendahkan bahu Ino—setengah memaksa gadis itu untuk kembali berbaring.

"Kita berdua," ujar Shikamaru sembari menempelkan ujung hidungnya ke ujung hidung Ino, "terlalu berprasangka, berpikir terlalu jauh dan akhirnya merasa cemas sendiri."

"Kupikir itu wajar, pernikahan bukan suatu perkara yang sederhana," ujar Ino sambil memejamkan mata. Dibiarkannya Shikamaru mengecup dahinya dan ia pun menyesap aroma yang sudah begitu familiar baginya tersebut.

Sesaat, Ino terbatuk-batuk kembali. Kepalanya terasa kembali pusing. Tapi ia tidak mau melewatkan saat-saat ini dengan tenggelam dalam rasa sakitnya. Perlahan Ino pun kembali membuka mata.

Shikamaru masih ada di sana.

Dengan lembut, Shikamaru kemudian mengusap dahi Ino sebelum tangan yang sama kemudian bergerak dan menyambut tangan Ino. Jemari mereka kini saling bertautan. Tatapan keduanya kini saling terkunci, dengan senyum di bibir masing-masing.

"Kita jalani bersama, apa pun yang terjadi."

Ino mengangguk. Ia paham maksud Shikamaru. Ia tidak usah mencemaskan hal-hal yang malah akan membuatnya terperosok dalam rasa tidak percaya. Bukankah selama ini, mereka telah berhasil mengatasinya sampai di sini?

Suka, duka, mereka telah membaginya bersama.

Tawa, canda, luka, air mata, mereka pun telah menghadapinya berdua.

Musim semi sudah di depan mata. Hanya tinggal menghitung hari hingga bulan Maret datang. Menunggu detik-detik pernikahan bagaikan menunggu mantra sihir ibu peri dikumandangkan.

Jujur saja, kekhawatiran itu terkadang masih menyambangi keduanya—tetapi bukan kecemasan sepele semacam mengkhawatirkan mantan seperti yang sempat mereka rasakan sebelumnya. Seperti kata Ino, pernikahan memang bukanlah perkara sederhana. Banyak hal yang harus dipikirkan, karena ini menyangkut masa depan keduanya. Namun, ini bukan masalah yang harus mereka hadapi sendirian, bukan? Mereka saling memiliki satu sama lain.

Selama sihir cinta yang dirapalkan bersama dengan formula komunikasi dan ramuan kesetiaan dan komitmen masih bekerja, niscaya mereka akan sanggup mengarungi lautan pernikahan sampai di titik pemberhentian akhir.

Nara Shikamaru dan Ino—_forever to eternity._

.

.

.

Di atas sebuah meja kayu, terdapat sebuah pigura besar berwarna putih yang melindungi sebuah foto di dalamnya.

Foto sepasang lelaki dan perempuan dalam balutan gaun pengantin—sang perempuan duduk di kursi putih dengan posisi menyamping sementara sang lelaki terduduk di bawah dan bersandar pada kursi putih di belakangnya. Sebelah tangan gadis itu memegang buket bunga berwarna merah dan tangannya yang lain menyentuh tangan si lelaki. Kepala lelaki tersebut sedikit mendongak untuk melihat ke arah si perempuan dan sebaliknya, si perempuan pun sedikit melongok ke bawah untuk mengunci pandangan si lelaki.

Satu yang jelas terpancar di foto itu selain nuansa merah muda dari kelopak sakura:

Wajah keduanya yang tengah tertawa bahagia.

_*****THE END*****_

* * *

_Last fict for_ SIVE.

Maaf, lagi-lagi agak _plotless_, yak? X"D

Idenya sendiri muncul pas lihat foto _pre-wed_-nya Ay yang versi berwarna. Jadi deh, ceritanya sedikit terinspirasi dari Ay yang memang mau nikah bulan Maret. Ihiy, pas musim semi, 'kan? Tapi yah, rombak totallah dari kejadian nyatanya mah. Foto yang ada dalam gambaran terakhir juga beda, buat menyesuaikan aja ama tema. Bahahahaha!

Moga-moga _reader_ sekalian puas sama ff ini, ya! :')

_Anyway, your reviews are very much welcomed and appreciated._

_Regards,_

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie

_**~Thanks for reading~**_


End file.
